Nanite War
= Prelude to the First Nanites War: = After the Zombie War ended, there was a Golden Age of Exploration and Prosperity for most of the nations in the UW. However, decades after the Zombie War, an unknown zombie communication beacon was discovered transmitting what seemed to be a distress signal to a random cluster of galaxies during Operation Valiant Shield. Minutes after the signal was transmitted, there was a reply. Earth and FUS navy ships which were investigating nearly capsized as the force of the reply signal slammed onto the ships. Soon after, scientists and security officers entered the beacon to try to figure out what the encrypted message was and discovered that it was a distress signal. Unfortunately, they hadn’t been able to figure out what the return message was. On the 29 October 2017 real-life date, four Earth starships which were sent by Earth to investigate the reply of the message were deliberately attacked by a species of new zombie drones called the nanites. The entire UW Executive Council saw the live footage of the starships being attacked and being shredded by the nanites in minutes. Since the attack on the Earth starships, all UW nations went to yellow alert and began preparing for the inevitable war in the foreseeable future. Meanwhile, the Blorg and the DVC have declared war on the nanites and the nanites are now a threat to the existence of all living creatures.* Note: updated on 7 December by Birdland * ' ' The First Nanite War : The First Nanite Crisis started in 2279 and ended in 2280 with the start of the First Nanite War, which is currently ongoing. It was Details are to follow. Crisis : The crisis was started in 2278.06 when a UW research base on an asteroid in the 58381 system detected a zombie signal tower rising from the Asteroid surface. It then fired a pulse, destroying the facility. The pulse was seen all around the research territory. Hours later, a UW fleet investigated the pulse before a reply pulse struck the Asteroid. Days later, the UW council agreed to send a small fleet to investigate the source of the pulse. The fleet was attacked and shredded by the Nanites within 2 minutes, with the ships reduced to mere atoms. Soon after, the Nanites sent a message to all UW members and nations in the Tripod cluster a threatening message. Response: The UW made no direct reply to the Nanites officially until 8 months later. The UW received no response to their call for Diplomatic relations. The MOE empire, Blorg and DVC Federation all declared war on the Nanites. Unofficially, the UW launched black ops, self-destructive stations to monitor the Nanites and the blorg, dvc and moe. Meanwhile, 470 nations have withdrawn from the uw out of fear while the remaining nations beefed up their military and responses. Over the year, a spectre of tension, acceptance, fear and dread fell over the UW, with decreased tourism but increased crime. Research has shown that the Nanites are susceptible to EMP weapons and disruptors, which lead the nations to develop and implement them. War: On 2280.01 3rd, the Blorg, DVC and MOE empire got attacked by the Nanites, with their strategy being, opening up a portal using small ships and then surging Nanites through the portal. As of now, the Nanites are winning. The Nanite War began on 2280.01 5th when UFE sensors detected 6 Nanite ships warping into the UW territory. The ships separated, with two in Salome, one in the plants capital and three in former zombie territory. UW fleets engaged the fleet and won on four of the portal points by collapsing the portal and destroying all Nanites. However, Nanites have claimed control of two UW systems and have consumed the planets in those systems. Since then, the UW has made strides to push back the nanites along with the new member nation of Birdland. The new Nanite territory expanded by 100000 times and They now occupy a significant portion of the UW research territory. The UW is now at its darkest hour. Many nations forces retreated and morale was at rock bottom. For the rulers of the 3rd empire of Salome that was not good. The people were protesting and demanded a referendum to replace the government as 70,000 Salome troops died. This slowly led to the empire’s fall. Other nations like UFE and GPO9 declared national emergency and Salome had nanites slowly encroaching upon its west borders. Siege of Trinity Station Outcome - Defeat Casualties - All operatives in the station ~ >10,000 ' ' That was one of the battles that led to increased unhappiness and anti government views within Salome. Following this more borders were closed and all citizens of QPO or something were headed to bomb shelters. In Salome the emperor declared the government to be in full control and supported a bill to construct 100 trillion ships. Member nations industries now focused mainly on military to repel the nanites A message from FUS Nanite War Day 40: The Nanites have cut off most of the star Routes. Forcing us to make new ones, they have claimed territory, which is mostly empty space in between the galaxies and will soon surround us all. UFE has ordered a withdraw of all science and exploration vessels and all starships are concentrated at Salome, the UW Research Territory and the Tripod Galaxy. (This is an example of what was mainly shown on news.) Category:Omitted